ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Kochin
' Dr. Kochin' was Dr. Wheelo's assistant and a self-professed expert in biotechnology. He appears as a very elderly man wearing a white lab coat, with an odd-shaped head and male-pattern baldness. Even though he appeared old and harmless, Dr. Kochin was actually well-equipped for fighting: his hand could transform into a machine gun, while his cane, which bore a stylized headpiece of Shenron, could hurl energy blasts. Biography Dr. Kochin is the one who saved Dr. Wheelo from death and transformed him into a cyborg. Kochin also created the three bio warriors Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya. He later gathered the Dragon Balls and used his wish to free Dr. Wheelo from his icy prison in the Tsumisumbri Mountains after fifty years. Dr. Kochin later kidnapped Bulma and Master Roshi with the Bio-Men's help. Dr. Kochin spent the remainder of his time inside Wheelo's fortress, commanding the actions of the bio-fighters from the control room. The first evidence that Kochin was more than he seemed came when he attempted to kill Krillin. He lifted his arm and the skin on his hand ripped away, revealing a mechanical hand underneath, which then transformed into a rotating machine gun. His gunfire damaged some of the equipment powering the forcefield which held Bulma prisoner, freeing her, but also leaving her open to attack. As Kochin took aim, Master Roshi attacked him and knocked his gun-arm off by unknown means. (Literally) disarmed, Kochin stood back and watched in shock as Dr. Wheelo began wrenching his giant mechanical body free from the laboratory wall. As he stepped out onto the laboratory platform, Wheelo's giant foot accidentally knocked Kochin off the edge and he fell down the main shaft. As he fell, his body got too close to the glowing dais which supported the laboratory above, and bolts of electricity arced out and struck Kochin's body, causing his clothing and skin to burn away, revealing a robot underneath. He muttered for Dr. Wheelo to help him in a broken, monotone voice before exploding in midair. Arsenal *'Cane' – The top of Dr. Kochin's cane can tilt forwards, revealing a button. When this button is pressed, a gigantic blast of energy shoots out of the cane. Kochin used it against Gohan. *'Machine Gun Arm' – Dr. Kochin's left hand can transform into a rotating machine gun. Kochin revealed this machine gun and used it in an attempt to kill Krillin. Trivia *Much of Kochin's past is unexplained. All that is known is he was Dr. Wheelo's assistant, and that he is an android. It is unknown if he was originally a human, and simply turned himself into an android to prolong his life, or if he was a creation of Wheelo. *Also unexplained are the events surrounding his death. Precisely why the dais glowed like that and shot out bolts of electricity when the falling Kochin drifted too close is never explained. *The fact the handle of his cane is designed to resemble Shenron hints at a fifty-year obsession with the Dragon Balls. Category:Android Category:Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Gun Users Category:Movie characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Human Category:Males Category:Villains